Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to a network connected media gateway for communication networks.
Local area networks (LANs), such as home or office networks, typically include a router (or gateway) that connects the LAN to a wide area network (WAN) and routes packets between the two networks. Various network devices in a LAN can access and download information from the Internet via a router, and the router can manage the various packet streams from the different network devices accessing the Internet. The router of the LAN can also provide various security features, such as a firewall, to prevent unauthorized or malicious attempts to remotely access the LAN.